Kiss It All Better
by ultimate beach lover
Summary: Based on the song by He is We. Oneshot. Anything else i could tell you would give it away.


**I'm baaaaaaaack! It's been about a year since I last updated and I can't even tell you how sorry I am. I wish I had a good excuse but I really don't besides being so super busy that I actually forgot that I have fanfics too. (I've just been reading other people's) I'm almost done with the next chapter of "A Spy's Work is Never Done" but to hold you guys over until its done and as an I'm sorry present I wrote this for you guys. But to be warned this is like the saddest song ever, so this will probably be a super depressing fanfic. The first time I heard it I bawled my eyes out and it's been on replay ever since. DEFINITELY LISTEN TO THIS SONG! Epecially before you read it. Its seriously one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard.**

**Oh, for the sake of the story, pretend Zach and Cammie were both normal and had no spying experience. **

**Song : "Kiss it All Better" by He Is We**

_He sits in his cell,  
And he lays on his bed.  
Covers his head and closes his eyes._

Zach was the ghost of the man he once was. He'd seen too much in his 23 years on this Earth not to. Done too much. He sat in his lonely jail cell, running through the memories of the worst day of his life. The day he lost Cammie.

_He sees a smoking gun,  
And the coward he ran.  
And in his arms is the bleeding,  
Love of his life._

They were supposed to meet up at their favorite diner. The one where he'd taken her on their first date 6 years ago. They were 21 and in love. Madly, deeply, hopelessly in love. Had been since they were in high school. But there was always another in the equation. Josh. The creepy stalker who had always claimed Cammie was his because of one stupid date they'd been on in 10th grade. And it only took one date for Cammie to figure out how creepy he was. Well, not _exactly_ how creepy he was. They didn't find out how truly horrifying and twisted his mind really was until it was too late.

Josh got to that diner first. Cammie didn't see him lurking in the shadows until it was too late. Zach was down the street, coming out of the jewelry store and pocketing the newly purchased engagement ring, when the shot fired. Hearing it come from the same direction as the diner where he knew Cammie would be waiting, and fearing the worst, he ran.

And the worst it was.

Spotting the bigger man, Josh ran. Dropped the gun and sprinted away. Zach only had eyes for Cammie. The bleeding love of his life.

_And she cries,  
Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know._

"Nooo! NO! Cammie!" he said in horror, kneeling beside her.

"Zach," she whispered with barely any strength. Where was the confident, fearless woman he had fallen in love with? She looked absolutely broken. Like she had already given up. "Kiss it all better, Zach," she murmured. "I'm not ready to go."

_Her hands are so cold,  
And he kisses her face.  
And says "Everything will be all right"._

He held her freezing hands close and kissed her forehead. "It's okay Cammie, everything will be alright." But how could it be? How would the world go on with out her? How would _he _go on without her? He heard someone behind him come from the diner and yell that an ambulance was on its way. But he knew, he_ knew_ it would come too late.

_He noticed the gun,  
And his rage grew inside.  
He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight"._

"Who did this to you Cammie?" he whispered to her. Knowing whoever did would pay. She had only one word for him.

"Josh." She whimpered. "I didn't see him until it was too late." She let out a sob and winced in pain, making her sob even more. "I'm not ready, Zach. I'm not ready to die."

He had tried to be strong for her, but at this could hold his despair inside no longer. He started to cry. And turned from her, not wanting her to see his weakness.

"No, no Zach." She said softly, weakly reaching a hand to his face, wiping away his tears. "Look at me Zach. No _look_ at me." She said a little firmer the second time. He finally turned. "No matter what, remember." She whispered, her voice getting weaker with each word. "This is not your fault." And with that she closed her eyes, took her last breath and stilled.

"Cammie! Cammie, wake up! Wake up, please!" he cried. "I can't do this without you." He cried and cried, until the ambulance finally came to take away her lifeless body. He turned away and finally noticed the gun. Hidden as Josh had been, in the shadows. He saw red. Josh would _pay._

_And she cried,  
Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
you didn't know, you didn't know._

As he ran after Josh, all that he could think about was her last words to him. It wasn't his fault. But she was wrong, of course it was his fault. Josh had always been terrified of Zach, if he hadn't taken so long in the jewelry store, they could've walked in together, scaring Josh away and foiling his plans.

He finally found Josh cowering in an alley. Hiding behind some boxes, and hoping no one, especially a pissed off and entirely heartbroken Zach, with the gun used to kill Cammie in his hand.

_Now he sits behind prison bars,  
25 to life and she's not in his arms.  
He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,  
Of the back of a man and tore his world apart._

The police came into the alley at worst moment possible. They had seen Zach run from the scene of the crime followed him, witnessing the worst thing he had ever done in his life. Killing another human being. Even if it was Josh. The judge declared him guilty of both Josh and Cammie's deaths, the people at the diner only witnessing the dying girl, but not her killer.

_He holds onto a memory,  
All it is, is a memory.  
hey, hey._

And so here he was. Sitting all alone in his cell. Cammie only a happy memory.

_He cries,  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me._

He remembered one night waking up to Cammie thrashing in her sleep.

She was screaming and crying. "Cammie! Cammie wake up!" She finally did wake up a few minutes later, only to start crying even harder. "Shhh…Cammie. It's okay. It was only a dream." She said gently rubbing her back as she lay back down.

"Zach? Can-" she paused. As if she feared rejection. "Can you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, Cam." He softly played with her hair as she laid her head on his chest. She fell asleep almost instantaneously. He watched her sleep for a while, loving every inch of her peaceful face. And soon fell asleep himself.

_Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know._

He wished for the millionth time that she was here with him now. Her loving smile and soothing voice offering peace and comfort. He kept that image in his mind as he pulled out the knife he had stolen from the dining hall. It was plastic, but it would have to do. He had to do this. He tried living without her and failed. Failed miserably. He spent every second in this cell thinking of her and could take it no longer. He had to be with her.

And with that thought he slashed at his wrists. Watching the blood pour as he had the day she died.

_(Kiss it all better.)  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until i fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
(kiss it all better.)  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me._

As the minutes passed he imagined her. Here in the cell with him. And there she was. A mirage of beauty. His heart fluttered when she smiled, but then she turned, starting to walk away from him. "No Cammie, please. Stay with me, until I fall asleep?" She smiled comfortingly. He soon felt woozy and fought with everything left in him to stay awake, if only to stare at the image longer. But soon he couldn't help himself and closed his eyes. To his relief, she was waiting behind his eyelids. Beckoning to him. He stood up and followed.

He followed her all the way to heaven.

_Stay with me until I fall asleep, _

_Stay with me._

**Don't be mad. I wasn't planning on Zach dying but it just kinda happened. I had to keep stopping because I would just start randomly crying. **

**I really hoped you liked this. If you did then please review! And if you didn't…well…review anyway. If only to help me get better. Love you guys! **


End file.
